A Torn Heart
by thgrl
Summary: Inu and Kag have an argument over Kikyo once again, and Kag runs away. Before she returns though, she is kidnapped by Sess. While with him, she understands him better and starts to fall in love with him. But Sess has a secret. KS or KI? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything in this story except for the plot. **

Summary: On their search for the jewel shards and Naraku, Inu and Kagome have yet another fight over Kikyo. Kagome runs away and ends up meeting a certain fluffy tailed one. Sparks fly instantly. When Inu hears of this, he gets jealous. Who will Kag end up with? Sess/Kag Inu/Kik

A/N: This is my first fic!!!! Hope all enjoy!!!!!!

**

* * *

A Torn Heart **

Chapter One:

In the middle of a luscious patch of green, Inuyasha and co. are resting after they've defeated a very powerful water demon. Everyone is very quiet especially Inuyasha, which is a very surprising thing. 'Should I have done that?' he thinks to himself. For among their group, one was missing...Kagome.

* * *

'How could he? How could he!?!? After all we've been through! All we've talked about and agreed upon. Not again. I can't take much of this anymore!'

Kagome sat by herself on a large boulder, thinking these thoughts to herself.

'How could this have happened? One minute, we were fighting the water demon, and the next, Kikyo appears out of nowhere! It turns out that she was following us for some time now, and the demon was sent by Naraku to capture her! Well of course Inuyasha killed the demon and saved her, but did he have to make a big deal out of saving her? When he saves me, he never reacts like that! And then, my worst fears were true. Kikyo admits that she followed us because she missed Inuyasha. Immediately, he rushed over and embraced her. I couldn't take anymore so I just ran off. I didn't want to see what followed that very passionate hug.' Kagome stopped recapping and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. 'I bet he didn't even see me leave. I'm never anywhere on his radar whenever Kikyo is around. Why do things always have to end this way? Just the other night, I thought I had won him over! I was cold, so he stood there hugging me, keeping me warm. Now he's using his warm hugs on Kikyo!' With that last thought, Kagome couldn't control herself any longer, and a sob broke out. Then another...and another. Pretty soon, the surface of the boulder was completely wet.

* * *

'Should I have done that?' Inuyasha was still pondering his actions. 'Poor Kagome. I've hurt you again. You know I don't mean to do any of that! It's just... just...' He looked down, and smiled. Kikyo's head was in his lap, and she was fast asleep. After all the events of the night, she was very tired. 'Oh Kikyo. You know I could never turn you down. But you can't just show up like this. You and Kagome are going to tear me apart.' His smile disappeared and his eyes shown with sadness.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou turns around and finds Miroku standing behind him. "Inuyasha, this is the last straw, I'm afraid. You're going to have to choose. You knew that from the beginning, and I'll tell you again. Who will it be? If you don't, you'll hurt them both."

Inuyasha just turns back around and sighs.

* * *

The Lord of the Western Lands is walking through the same forest everyone else is in. He had left Jaken with Rin so he is all alone. He was fidgeting with his tail when he hears deep sobs coming from somewhere ahead. 'Could it be...?' He creeps closer with a swift lightness that only demons have. He makes his way around trees until he can see where those cries are coming from. When he sees, Sesshomaru gasps. 'It's her.' He recalls what had happened a few days ago.

He, Jaken and Rin were just taking a walk when suddenly a fierce gust of wind blows along. When it cleared, Naraku and standing there with Kagura and Kanna. Sesshomaru decides to hear out what Naraku wants. It turns out that Naraku is here to make a deal with Sesshomaru once again. If Sesshomaru brings Naraku Kagome, Naraku could get rid of Inuyasha with a new plan he's working on, and then the Tetsaiga will be Sesshomaru's. Seeing how he ad nothing to lose, Sesshomaru agreed. For the last couple of days, he's been searching for them. At last, he's found his prey. A mischievous smile plasters his face. 'The sword is mine now!'

* * *

Slowly, the tears stop forming in Kagome's eyes. She wipes them one last time and prepares to leave...for where? She realizes that there was no way that she could go back to join Inuyasha. Not with Kikyo there now. Plus, she's too far from the sacred well to go back to the present. She doesn't even know how to get there by herself! 'I guess I'll just wander around a bit then.' She gets up, but before she can take a step, Kagome feels a tingle on her neck, and all goes black.

Some time pass and the darkness fades away.Kagome's eyesslowlyflutter open, but she is still very confused. Where is she? What happened? Inuyasha? Her eyes focus and she sees that she is in a dungeon sort of room. What the --?"

"Good morning miss!"

Kagome whirls around and sees that the speaker was only a little girl. Behind the girl though, is a toad-like creature... "Jaken?!? But that would mean that I'm at --"

"Lord Sesshomaru's!" Rin piped.

**

* * *

A/N: Soo????? How was the first ch. of my first fic????? Review!!!!!! **

Oh yeah, a couple more things:

- Sorry about the way I started it. It may have been a bit fast. The truth is, the beginning battle-thing has no relation to the story, so I just decided to make a recap of it.

- Also, I really have no idea what that big fluffy thing around Sesshy really is. Some way it's a tail, others just a cloud. In my fic, it's a tail. :)

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, someone else beat me to inventing Inuyasha, so sadly, I do not own him, or anything related to him.  
  
Recap: Kag and Inu had a fight over Kikyo, who is now staying with their group. Kag runs away and is kidnapped by Sess, who made a deal with Naraku to bring Kag to him. What will Inu and the rest do???   
  
A/N: Thanx to foolycoolyshippo, drea-chan and allyct160 for reviewing!!!!! I love you all!!! :) I'm glad you like the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Torn Heart   
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo screams. "Go find Kagome! Go find her! Find her...find her...!"  
  
"Ahh! Shut up you little brat!" Inuyasha retorts back.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you really should go find her," Miroku states. "She hasn't been back for two days already. She couldn't have gone back home because we'll leagues away from the well. She really could be anywhere. Aren't you worried?"  
  
'Of course I'm worried you retard!' Inuyasha wanted to that shout out loud but he didn't. Kikyo is still somewhere nearby with Sango. Instead, he just glares and grunts. With a defeated look on his face, Miroku gets up, and leads a complaining Shippo away. 'Where are you Kagome?' Inuyasha thinks. 'I am really worried about you. You can't just disappear like this. Now that Kikyo is here, things are a lot more complicated.   
  
~  
  
'I'm in Sesshomaru's castle? Why would he of all people want to kidnap me? He was never interested in finding the jewel shards before.' Kagome thinks all of this to herself as Rin and Jaken leads her through the many halls of the castle.   
  
"I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru left me with this wretched little girl again! Plus, now there are two humans to take care of." Jaken ends this with a thread of incoherent mumbling. Rin just grins and turns to Kagome.  
  
"Poor Jaken. Oh well, it's most unfortunate that Lord Sesshomaru had to go out today. He didn't tell me where he was going, but I can tell that it must be something important. He didn't even tell me that he was bringing you in Kagome. What a great surprise! Finally there's someone to play with me! Sesshomaru tells Jaken to, but Jaken never wants to. What do you want to do first?"  
  
Kagome, still very dazed and confused, says, "Whatever you want Rin." Obviously this was the right answer because as soon as Rin hears this, she jumps up and down and lets out high-pitched squeals of excitement. She quickly leads Kagome down many halls until they come to a set of double doors covered with pictures clearly drawn by a small child.   
  
"Well, this is my room! I think we should play dolls first. Huh, Kagome?" Rin opens the door and leads Kagome inside. Kagome steps inside and is immediately taken aback by all the bright happy pastel colors. This room was the complete opposite of what the rest of the castle looks like. The other rooms all look and feel like dungeons. The walls are made of dark, gray stone, with concrete floors. Every now and then you would come upon a speck of green or red, but it was pretty much gray. (A/N: I don't know if this is how Sesshy's castle is like, but work with me 'k?) Rin's room though, was like being inside a huge wad of cotton candy. The walls and floor were made of a material so soft and fragile that it could have been mistaken as a cloud. Yet, it was also very strong. The color of her whole room was a light pastelly pink. There was a huge canopy bead in one corner that appeared to be made of the same material as the ground and walls, and buckets of toys and games littered the many shelves there. (A/N: Again, I don't know if this is Rin's room, but ...yeah. Also it might seem a bit modern, but ...yeah.) Kagome's eyes have a "deer in headlights" look to them, and they stay that way until Jaken clears his throat and makes a comment.  
  
"I hate this room! I'm going to wait outside." He turned around, and marched back out of the room.  
  
"This...this is y-your room?" Kagome sputters out.  
  
Rin nods aggressively. "Yup! I love this room, don't you? Lord Sesshomaru made it especially for me after I came to stay with him. Since I'm traveling with him, he wanted the time for when we are home to be extra nice for me. I love it so much! This is definitely the best room in the entire castle!"  
  
"I would definitely say so." Kagome lets her eyes wonder around the room. 'Sesshomaru did this for Rin? A human that he so despises? Wow. That is really hard to believe. Maybe there's a soft side to Sesshomaru after all.'   
  
By that time, Rin has already set up the dolls. "Wanna play now?" Kagome takes one more full look at the wondrous room and nods.  
  
~  
  
The usually patient Sesshomaru is not so patient anymore. 'If he doesn't show up in the next five minute--' His thought is cut short though because at that very moment, Naraku shows up with Kagura on her big flying feather.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord Sesshomaru. Have I kept you waiting long?" Naraku asks with a crooked smile. Sesshomaru only grunts. "Well, I am truly sorry. Now, what did you call me here for?" Naraku's eyes widen with anticipation as he asks this.  
  
"I'm only here to inform you that I have the girl in my possession already. I need to know where you will be so I can get her to you", Sesshomaru replies.  
  
Naraku's lips curl at the news. "Excellent. Well, I'll be at Winter Mountain, awaiting your arrival." (A/N: WINTER MOUNTAIN? What was I thinking? Well, A bottle of Ice Mountain Spring Water was on my desk as I wrote this so I thought...Ice Mountain?...no...Spring Mountain?...no... then it's gotta be WINTER MOUNTAIN!!! Yeah, I'm kinda weird like that. Anyways, on with the story!)Without any formal farewells, Naraku and Kagure fly off, leaving Sesshomaru glaring after them. 'Winter Mountain (^_^) then. Well. Inuyasha, watch out! Tetsaiga will be mine!  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha?" It was night time and Inuyasha hasn't moved at all since that morning. Kikyo was getting worried so she goes to check on him. "Inuyasha, are you all right?"  
  
"Kikyo", Inuyasha whispers and turns around. "Now that you're here, how can I not be okay?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, don't be stupid. I can sense something's troubling you." Kikyo plops down on the grass next to him. "Look," she begins, "I sorry about just barging in on your life again after everything that's happened. I truly did miss you very much! Enough for me to start stalking you even! I didn't ever plan on showing myself because I know that would pretty much ruin your new life. I can see that there's something between you and Kagome. And I would hate to be the one to ruin whatever it is that you have! Look, what happened happened. My feelings about you are still the same, but if yours aren't, then it's okay. I just don't want to be the cause of any great misery. I worried about Kagome. So... if I have to... I'll--"   
  
"NO!" Inuyasha suddenly leaps up and embraces Kikyo. "I know what you're about to say, and you can't say it. You can't leave. No, not after all this. You have to stay... I want you to stay." Inuyasha loosens up and sees that there are tears in her eyes.  
  
"But Kagome... I'm so worried", Kikyo sputters out.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find her. Whatever it takes, I'll find her... for you." With that, he hugs her again, and this time, Kikyo wraps her arms around him too.  
  
~  
  
"Wow Kagome! You look beautiful!" Rin squeals. After playing dolls, Rin and Kagome decided to dress up. The costumes they're wearing now were angel costumes. Kagome's hair is up, and she is wearing a long white embroidered robe. Golden chains act as her belt, and two beautiful feathered wings are on her back. With all her makeup on, she practically glows. "You're just like a real angel!"  
  
Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and Sesshomaru's voice comes through. "Rin? Are you in there?"  
  
"Oh you're back! Come in and see us!" Rin rushes over to open the door.  
  
'Oh no!' thinks Kagome, 'Not now! Not with me looking like this!'  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru gets home form his "meeting" and the first thing on his mind is to see Kagome and make sure she's still here. If she escaped, then his whole plan will fail. Before he left, he made sure that Rin would be with Kagome at all times, so he goes to Rin's room to look for her first. He walks the many twists and turns in his castle and finally comes upon the picture-covered doors of Rin's room. He knocks and asks, "Rin, are you in there?"   
  
"Oh you're back! Come in and see us!" Rin's voice carries through the door. Slowly the door opens and he goes inside.   
  
The first thing he sees is Rin in a white skirt and a halo on her head. Sesshomaru smiles at that. As his eyes travel farther though, he inhales sharply as he sees the most beautiful person behind him. The woman in front of him had on the most beautiful white dress, with an even more beautiful face. Her hair's all up, and the glitter on her face shown brightly. Her skin is flawless, and it glows with a supernatural light. Her eyes though,...her beautiful round eyes remind him of someone. Wait no! It couldn't be...could it? Could it be---  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispers breathlessly. He was openly staring at her now.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome also whispers as she blushes, feeling his gaze upon her. For some reason though, she can't take her eyes off him either. Those beautiful golden eyes of his seems to have gotten her in a trance.   
  
Rin is now sitting on the ground, watching this staring contest with a mischievous grin spreading on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: Whatcha think????? Yes, this Ch was kinda weird... with the whole Winter Mountain deal. Then I thought, wait! Why can't Sesshy just bring kagome to Naraku where he went to meet him at that time? Why bother going all the way to WINTER MOUNTAIN????? Man, I'm so stupid! Oh well, what's done is done. REVIEW and wait for the next CH!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for not updating till now. I've been realllllllly busy. Oh well, I'm here now!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. :(...and Winter Mountain...I think...maybe...???  
  
Recap: After Kagome's departure, the gang is in trouble. No one can persuade Inu to go look for her until Kikyo (of all people!) finally does. Meanwhile, Rin has a fun day playing at the castle with Kagome while Sess goes to a secret meeting with Naraku. They plan on taking Kagome to Winter Mountain ( . ). When he gets back, he sees Kagome and Rin in angel costumes and realizes that Kag is beautiful. Does Kag like him now? What about Inu?  
  
A/N: Yay!!! I actually have three chs now!!!!!  
  
Big thanx to foolycoolyshippo, Shadow Kitsune5313, and Yummy till the end for reviewing!!!  
  
Yay! I'd die without you guys!!**

* * *

**A Torn Heart**  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
'His eyes are so beautiful', Kagome thinks. 'Why can't I keep my eyes off him? It's as if we are two magnets that can't help but stick together.'  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru clears his throat, and breaks the staring contest. Kagome also snaps out.  
  
"Umm," ::cough:: "uh..."::cough, cough::. "Kagome... you look very...uh... nice...uh...tonight." ::cough:: "Err...and umm... so do you, Rin." After saying that, Sesshomaru's eyes immediately glance upon the ground.  
  
'Is he...blushing?' Kagome thinks as she scrutinizes him. 'Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when the powerful Lord Sesshomaru would blush over a girl! Wait a minute! That girl...it's...me!'  
  
"Well, thank you. ...Uhh, you look very nice as well."  
  
At that last sentence, Sesshomaru looked up.  
  
'On my god!' Kagome realizes, 'Did I just say that he looked nice as well?? What was I thinking? Oh, this is what happens when I try to be charming.'  
  
Under other circumstances, Sesshomaru might've cut the other person's head off if they said that to him. Not this time though. Kagome slowly lifts up her head to find him staring at her again --- this time though, with a very amused look on his face. A face that reminds her of someone else.  
  
"Huh huh", he chuckles. "Well, I just came to tell you that I'm back and that dinner will start shortly. You might want to change out of those ...um... costumes." He clears his throat another time, turns on his heel, and leaves Rin's "heaven".  
  
'Oh my', Kagome thinks, 'he blushes and chuckles all in one day! All in one hour! What have I done?' With that, Kagome does a little of her own chuckling. She starts walking out the door when she finally remembers who Sesshomaru's look reminded her of.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispers. Inuyasha looks the exact same way whenever he is amused. "They really are brothers." The proceedings of that day had taken her mind completely off of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Now reality has hit Kagome again. With her high spirits gone, Kagome slowly makes her way back to her room.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha."

* * *

"_Don't worry. I'll find her. Whatever it takes, I'll find her... for you_."  
  
'I will Kikyo. I will find Kagome...I promise.'  
  
Inuyasha is running at full speed through the forest, trying to find Kagome. He looks everywhere, but isn't able to find a thing. Suddenly, he stops running, hops to the very top of a tall tree, and yells at the very top of his lungs, "KAGOME!" Nearby birds flutter off (A/N: Hee hee. Just had to add that ) as he collapses panting.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome, I'm...I'm sor-sorry," he whispers. "Oh, you know that right? Please don't be mad anymore and come back. We'll work something out." Inuyasha stops and looks out over the horizon. "I told Kikyo that I'm looking for you because she wanted me to. That's not true. I want to find you because I...I-- " Through the thick leaves of the tree, Inuyasha suddenly spots something. He jumps down, and runs over to the place. His eyes narrow as he realizes what he had found. A big rock is sitting there along surrounded by bushes. On one of the bushes, a single strand of glistening silver hair lays there.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

"_Uhh, you look very nice as well_."  
  
Sesshomaru lets out another little chuckle. If anyone else said that to him, he would've been deeply offended. When Kagome says it though, the only thing he can do is laugh uncomfortably. 'What is this feeling?' he thinks. 'I've never felt this way before...especially towards a ...a human.' Sesshomaru is sitting at the dinner table waiting for everyone else to come. 'Could I be having...romantic feelings towards her? No! No, that's not possible! That foolish girl means nothing to me! It's my half-demon brother who loves her...not me! Wait! Did I just say "love"?'  
  
Just then, Jaken comes in with the food, closely followed by Rin...who is pulling on ...Kagome. Sesshomaru gasps softly. 'What is she doing here?'  
  
"Rin asked Kagome to eat with us!!" Rin declares proudly. "We can be all one happy family!" Jaken grunts at this, but Sesshomaru can only nod. Kagome and Rin sit down and only then does he realize what he has accepted. 'Why did I nod? I should have said no,' he thinks furiously. 'Now the stupid human girl will be dining with us.' Even as he is thinking this, Sesshomaru knows that the truth is that part of him does want to have Kagome's company during dinner. He quickly glances over at her. Kagome's head is down and she's staring at the table as if there's something really interesting on it.  
  
"If you stare at it long enough, the table will come alive and dance for you. But that won't be convenient because our food is on it" he teases.  
  
Upon hearing this, Kagome looks up at him, her cheeks beet red, and smiles shyly.  
  
Sesshomaru feels something stir inside of him, and he takes a sharp breath. Kagome is wearing her normal school uniform again, but to him, she still looks like an angel, especially when she blushes. Although he asks himself why he's being so nice to her, Sesshomaru can't help but smile back at that lovely face. 'Shit. What's happening to me?'  
  
"Yum!! Look at all the food! Let's chow down!" Rin exclaims and digs in.  
  
As Kagome is eating, her head is swarming with questions. 'Why did Sesshomaru kidnap me? Also, if I'm his prisoner, why is he allowing me to eat with him? And why is he being to nice? I mean, he just made a joke with me didn't he? "Sesshomaru" and "joke"? Wow, never thought I'd put those two words together in one sentence. And also, what's this feeling? Why do my insides always squirm whenever he's in the same room as me? I felt it when he came in while Rin and I were playing, and I'm still feeling now. Do...do I have feelings for him?' She looks at him. At first glance, Sesshomaru seems overpowering and intimidating. Looking farther, she sees that Sesshomaru isn't that scary at all. His face has almost a tranquil vibe to it. His hair and his outfit seem to make him glow supernaturally. (A/N: Oh the irony!!) Unlike Inuyasha, ::cringe:: whose features look very rough, Sesshomaru looks smooth, and perfect. And those eyes; Kagome can stare at those entrancing eyes forever. As she's staring at the perfect Sesshomaru, he senses her gaze and looks up. Kagome immediately blushes and looks down. 'Damn. It's that feeling again,' she thinks. 'You know what? I'm not going to solve anything by being shy.' Feeling brave, she decides to ask Sesshomaru some questions.  
  
"Umm...why did you bring me here?"  
  
Utensils chatter as everyone stops eating and looks at her. Against her will, Kagome feels herself blush again. "Well, I was just confused. I mean you brought me here, and made me feel like a prisoner, but now you're letting me eat with you. Why?"  
  
After about two minutes of total silence, Kagome gives up. Suddenly, Sesshomaru answers. "I...I needed company."  
  
Whatever Kagome predicted that he was going to say, this is not it. "Oh! Well, you could have just asked then," she answers back with a smile. Sesshomaru returns a little smile back.  
  
"Yay! You guys can be friends!" Rin says. She starts laughing, but then sneezes.  
  
"Rin, are you coming down with a cold again?" Sesshomaru questions. "You know what I said before. Come on, you need to eat lots of vegetables if you want to stay healthy." He puts some vegetables on her plate, and commands, "Eat."  
  
'Wow,' Kagome thinks. 'He really cares about her. I never thought he was so caring.'  
  
Satisfied that Rin's eating her vegetables, Sesshomaru decides to question Kagome. "So why were you in the middle of nowhere by yourself?"  
  
Kagome's eyes start watering when she hears this. 'Should I tell him? Well, he is more of a friend to me than Inuyasha is right now.' She takes a deep breath and tells him the story.  
  
"And so I just ran off," she concludes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks by now. "What made me even more angry was that he didn't even try to stop me, or come after me! It's like now that Kikyo is here, I don't exist anymore." She finishes, wipes her tears, and continues eating in silence.  
  
'That bastard!' Sesshomaru thinks. 'Poor Kagome. She cares so much for that bastard, and this is how he treats her! If I ever get my hands (A/N: I'll explain.) on him! If only I can help her feel better. It is such a shame that I had to lie to her about the reason why I brought her here. Oh well, I'll think of something later. She just looks so helpless now. It makes me want to wrap my arms (A/N: Again, I'll explain) around her.' Whoa! What is he thinking? He must be going insane!  
  
Dinner ends, and Jaken and Rin clear the table. Kagome gets up and so does Sesshomaru. She turns to face him and says, "Thank you very much for letting me eat with you", and bows. Seeing that her face is once again beet red, Sesshomaru grins. 'She looks very cute when she's embarrassed. Oh my lord. Did I just think that? What is it with these weird thoughts I'm having?' Kagome turns to leave, and Sesshomaru suddenly has the urge to stop her. He didn't have to though. Halfway out the door, Kagome turns back around, dashes towards him, and gives him a light peck on the cheek. Shocked, Sesshomaru could do nothing to stop it. Her flowery scent and soft lips didn't help either.  
  
Kagome pulls away, and says cheerfully, "Thanks again and good night!" As quickly as she came, Kagome disappears through the door. Sesshomaru is left standing there, one hand on his cheek, savoring the scent of flowers left behind by Kagome, while a million thoughts are swimming through his mind.

* * *

"There! There it is!" Inuyasha says angrily as he sees Sesshomaru's castle in the far off distance. He can already smell the strong demon scent of his half-brother as he's running.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here now," he whispers as he speeds in that direction.

* * *

**HEEHEE, how'd ya like it????  
  
Ok, well you know how Sesshy only has one arm? Well in my fic, he somehow got his other one back. :)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
"Constructive Criticism" is accepted. .**


End file.
